IM
by Atzuko-san
Summary: (One shot). Extiende la mano y las mariposas se pelean por recibir las caricias de sus dedos que hace poco soltaron la espada clavada ahora en el piso. La corona pesa demasiado sobre sus hombros, un peso que solo su persona puede llevar, uno que le corresponde por derecho Divino. A sus pies, cinco ancianos y el mundo esperan su voluntad.


**_._**

 ** _¡ALERTA DE SPOLILER!_**

 ** _ONE PIECE_**

 ** _MANGA 908_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _IM_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su silencioso andar apenas perturba las flores

Mariposas dulces revilotean cual millar de hadas a su alrededor

Extiende la mano y estas pequeñas criaturas se pelean por recibir las caricias de sus dedos que hace poco soltaron la **espada** clavada ahora en el piso.

Su filo mortal y brillante atraviesa la imagen de una _princesa_ , despedazó las fotos de dos criminales cuyo nombre **maldito** no debe ser pronunciado en la Tierra _Santa_ o su ira será desatada más.

Su respiración esta un poco agobiada, sus responsabilidades no le dejan dormir bien una vez más, muchas decisiones deben ser tomadas y su palabra es la ley que rige al mundo.

 ** _Su mundo_**

Con una palabra, un gestó, un simple asentimiento puede costar la vida de millones, eliminar paises o borrarlos de la memoria del mundo.

En su mano la foto de un _peligro_ en potencia le da claridad a su mente. Es obvia la respuesta, está frente a sus ojos cansados.

La corona pesa demasiado sobre su cabeza y sus preocupaciones pesan aún más sobre sus hombros.

Cierra los ojos con la palpitante necesidad de un descanso que no llegará todavía.

Aun tiene asuntos por atender.

 _-IM-sama, los ancianos ya están aquí-_

Su sirviente le informa incado sobre su rodilla y su voluntad a dispuesta a lo que le _plazca_. No necesita responder, sus pasos se dirigen de inmediato hacía su encuentro, la última junta del día.

Una en la que hará saber su voluntad, con la imagen de la **_princesa_** de sangre **_traidora_** en su mano.

Sus **órdenes** son la _voluntad_ del Mundo

Sube con toda calma las escaleras al lugar que por derecho divino le corresponde, por ellos no importa cuanto tiempo le tomé, esté le pertenece como cada una de las vidas de los ancianos a sus pies.

Sus siervos, sus guerreros...

Los ancianos que ponen orden en su nombre, leales esclavos son para su persona.

Ellos cuentan mentiras para hacer cumplimiento a su voluntad, mandan a los marinos a silencar a los peligros.

Son quienes se manchan las manos sin arrepentimiento alguno.

Con elegancia toma asiento en el Trono Vacío, y escucha las palabras de los hombres, unas que repiten cada vez que están en su presencia.

- ** _Oh! IM-SAMA_**

 ** _-Nosotros, los cinco ancianos...Estamos aquí ante usted!..._**

Su boca no necesita expresar con palabras el único asunto por el cual estos cinco ancianos pueden estar en su presencia.

- **La luz que necesita ser extinguida de la historia...**

 **-Ya ha decidido quién debería ser!?**

 **-Si ya lo ha decidido, por favor díganos su nombre!**

IM solo los mira desde la cima del trono, su voz aun no es digna de ser escuchada por aquéllos seres rendidos a sus pies.

Observa una vez más la foto de la próxima Reina Nefertari y la deja caer a sus pies.

Toma una espada que esta a su alrededor y cierra los ojos, imaginando que aquellos que atraviesa es el corazón de toda la maldad en el mundo y no el rostro gentil de la ex pirata del Grand Line.

Con la elegancia digna de su persona arroja la espada, junto con la fotografía, su golpe seco se da frente a los ancianos que aun no se permiten levantar el rostro.

No necesita palabras

Nunca las ha necesitado

Asi que todo queda en silencio,

como debe de estar siempre.

En silencio, seguro y sin preguntas

 _Sin tormentas._

Ya les ha dado una tarea, quizá en un rato tenga ganas de explicarles más, sus razones y sus demas objetivos.

Por ahora solo quiere meditarlo un poco más, un poco de silencio para su placer y con suerte podra borrar la imagen de una **sonrisa** llena de _pureza_ que le taladra la mente sin piedad, y el recuerdo de un **sombrero de paja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Puede sentirlo

el mundo que dirige está por cambiar, asi que no le queda más que hacer su judada primero.

No si quiere poder disfrutar del silencio un poco más.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Im_** un nuevo personaje para One Piece! Sera acaso la "Leyenda" que se pondrá en el camino de Luffy y su tripulación para llegar hasta sus objetivos?

Sera un hombre? Una mujer?

Shanks o Kuina :v?

Solo Oda lo sabe, nosotros puede que sepamos mas detro de dos semanas :'v

Y aunque muchos no le dieron mucha relevancia a este capítulo del manga, para mi fue el mayor descubrimiento del arco del Reverie (o como se escriba).

El Rey de jodido mundo esta aquí finalmente, Dios hizo su aparición y aun quedan mas capitulos por delante, a este paso vamos a llegar muertos a Wano!

Espero que les gustará y solo para que lo sepan: **ES MI PRIMER PROYECTO DE ONE PIECE.**

así qué aceptó que no les convencierá tanto :(

Solo espero un **_Review_** para saber que les parecio mi punto de vista de este Rey del Mundo (que creó: Es mujer)


End file.
